


【海表】坏合伙人

by katakawa2



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 约稿放出办公室play
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi





	【海表】坏合伙人

上班时间造访社长室好像不是个好主意。  
尽管这话听起来有点不合逻辑，可游戏现在只能这样想。他向后退了一步，正好抵在海马濑人的办公桌边。他摸到一个雪花球，圆润的球体里面裹着一颗海星标本。以海马的审美来说——“蠢得要死。”——原话确实如此。那是木马某次买来送给他的礼物。胞弟用一句“感觉很像游戏”把它从被扔进办公桌下垃圾桶的命运里解救出来。  
现在游戏拿着这个很像游戏的海星雪花球，海马堵在他跟前。他看看手里的东西，放在桌子上。等他回过身，海马的手已经抓住他的领带。  
“我是来和你说工作的。”游戏有些不满地抱怨，指了指旁边的一堆文件。  
“现在的情况不适合谈工作。”海马宣布，顺手要解开游戏的领带。他的合作对象抓住他的手：“我以为你想听游戏（game）的新想法。”  
这话倒是和某些事情有同等的吸引力，毕竟能够真正让海马濑人感兴趣的人和事儿也就那么点。游戏还抓着他的手，他松开那条领带，转而反握游戏。手指在对方的掌腹上轻轻摩挲几下，有点痒，游戏弯起眼角。  
“在那之后，”海马说，“会和你好好商讨的。”  
然后他在游戏的嘴唇上亲吻了一下。挺不讲理，接近快速的啃咬。这算是宣告性事要开始的仪式。短暂接触，分开，在下一秒，海马抓住游戏的领带将他往自己的方向拉。亲吻变得深入并且充满侵略性，海马用舌头勾着游戏，故意亲出啧啧的水声。他的合作对象向后躲，被他扣住脑袋，宽大的手掌将游戏按向自己。仅仅是一个亲吻便让游戏睁大眼睛，脸色发红。游戏喘不过气，伸手拍海马的背，这才被恩准获得自由。海马松开他，他不去看社长的眼神，低下头看到自己的领带。  
“哎呀……”游戏有些惋惜地看着皱掉的布条，他花了一点时间学会怎么样系领带把自己弄得周正体面，好让自己站在海马社长身边时更像是和他同一阵线的模样。  
一只手闯入视线。海马索性抽出那条东西，顺势扯开游戏的衬衫。手掌在游戏薄薄的胸膛放了一会儿，明显能感受到皮肉下面激烈的心脏搏动。海马向前轻轻一推，没用力，游戏却倒在了桌子上。并且很善解人意地躺在一块正好没有放任何东西的区域，倒着看向门口：“真的要在这里做？”  
“门锁了。”海马说，“而且他们各司其职，不会蠢到来打扰我——我们。”  
“你计划好了。”游戏叹气，摊开双手躺着，看上去不太情愿，却又任人妄为的模样。  
海马开始享用他的正餐，游戏不必被完全从衣服里剥出，除掉裤子，保留敞开的衬衫。平时满桀骜不驯的头发现在也显得有点低垂，大概从里到外对“被合作对象/男友设计在办公室拿下”这事儿实在是有点，介意。  
但当海马吻上他的脖颈的时候，他又嘶声发出暧昧的呻吟。他喜欢被海马亲吻脖子，比其他地方更加亲密也略带着隐藏的危险。海马把嘴唇贴在游戏的脖子一侧，灼热的，随呼吸跃动的皮肤，挨着他。  
游戏又拍了拍他，提醒他不要在脖子上留下太醒目的吻痕。海马就响响地吮吻了一下，然后在游戏瞪视的目光里把阵地转移到胸口。  
牙齿磨上游戏的乳头，像是品尝什么点心一样。海马把那颗肉粒含在唇间舔舐啃咬，另外一边用手指照顾。如他所愿，游戏发出更多的呻吟。  
“很疼！”他的齿锋磨过敏感的皮肤。游戏叫出声，另一颗乳头被揪在指尖。“其实，”游戏突然没由来地说，“海马君手里一定要捏点什么的话，我希望是卡牌呢……”  
说着他自顾自笑起来，大概自个儿也觉得这话太傻气。不过一点没破坏现在的气氛。海马鼻子里一声哼：“都说了在那之后。”  
他玩够了游戏的乳头，手终于向下挪去。游戏裤子早就被他丢到一边，腿稍微向前伸就能感觉到海马硬邦邦戳着。游戏的性器蛰伏在腿间，因为刚才的挑逗略有抬头。海马低下头，在游戏的小腹上亲吻了一下。  
这个吻太具暗示性。不等游戏回应，海马张口把游戏的性器含入。游戏一低头便看到社长在他腿间为他口交。不管怎么说，这种场景还是太过刺激。趁着海马没看见，游戏默默捂住自己潮红的脸，把视线挪到一边，海星雪花球又出现在他视线里。  
海马在这种事儿上也刁钻得和决斗时一样，无师自通的技巧让游戏很快状态全开。温热的口腔包裹着挺起的性器，舌头拂过顶端的小孔，再配合手指抚摸下面的囊袋。摸着摸着就去了后面，海马吐出游戏，停了一会儿。游戏听到抽屉开的声音。他吓了一跳，略略起身，正好看到海马摸出润滑剂在手上挤了一点。  
“准备的太仔细了吧！”游戏不免说道。  
海马半蹲着，抬起头，似乎很认真地思考游戏的反应。“你更希望我直接来？”说着，他满意地看见游戏红着脸摇头。  
“留到下次吧，顺带一提我很中意会议室的那张长桌。”说着他把手指探进游戏的后穴。游戏闷哼一声，冰凉的膏体伴着手指侵入。不管几次都不算是好体验。尽管如此他还是配合地抬起一点身体好让海马进入得更加方便。  
游戏咬住牙，初期不适感过去以后快感一点点上来。海马增加了手指，在里面开拓挖掘。他很轻易能找到让游戏崩溃的那一点，却故意绕开。  
“唔……海马君？”游戏脸蒸得热气腾腾，前面硬挺的性器流出前液。他的眼睛不甚清明，疑惑地望向海马。不明白为什么对方只是这样戏弄他。  
海马抽出手指，把上面沾着的水渍给游戏看。过于羞耻的场景冲击游戏的神经。“拜托不要……”他尴尬笑着，不知所措。海马就放开他。  
游戏稍稍抬起脚，挪到海马腿上。脚掌踩着海马腿间那团撑起来，轻轻地绕圈。算是一种可爱的报复，效果很明显。海马抓住他的脚踝，拉开他的腿。  
性器在湿润的臀缝外面戳了几下，轻轻地试探。然后坚定地强硬地进去。游戏伸手抓住桌板。海马终于不再拿出那些看似温柔的花招捉弄他。社长抓住他的腰，将他往自己的性器上按。游戏里面湿热紧致，裹着海马不愿让他出去。被内壁吮吸挤压的感觉太过美妙，海马伸手拉住游戏的手腕，将他打开。  
海马俯下身去，脸离游戏太近，游戏被钉在桌板上。海马捧住他的腰，游戏在他身下，肌肉鼓动，呼吸急促。被他牵引着，因他的入侵而喘息情动。  
“嗯，慢一些，海马君……”游戏喘气儿，海马顶到他舒服的地方，带出他一声柔软的抱怨。快感随着大开大合的进攻终于堆积爆发，游戏被顶弄，自己发硬的东西蹭着海马的衣服。短暂的磨蹭比不上细致抚慰，游戏伸手搂住海马。将他往自己方向拉。  
“好凉。”游戏说道。尾音上扬，海马在他屁股上拍一下，让他惊讶。  
前言不搭后语，一会儿吐槽海马，一会儿嫌弃桌子太凉。说到底还是觉得在办公室里做有些难为情。但海马带给他的快感又远远超过这禁忌的背德感。算了，这种时候就随他去吧。  
海马搂着游戏，没花什么功夫让游戏射了第一次。游戏小声惊叫了一下，随后瘫在桌上。高潮的时候他里面咬得更紧，海马也交代在他身体里。游戏手脚舒展，被内射后有些不太清醒的样子。轻轻叫着：“海马君，海马君？”  
“哥哥？”  
敲门声突然响起，木马在外面拖长声音：“哥哥，在吗——”  
这下游戏马上清醒了，从桌上滑下来，着急忙慌找自己的裤子。忙得团团转像只仓鼠。  
“木马？”海马稳住游戏。游戏回头看看门，扭脱海马的手，钻进桌底。看自己的领带掉在地上，又连忙拖进藏身处。  
也是在这时木马推开门进来。海马正襟危坐在桌后。游戏蜷缩桌底，这才想道，他一丝不挂，剩件衬衫。海马只是拉开一条拉链就捉弄得他死去活来。真不公平啊！  
“哥哥？”木马觉得他哥头发有点乱，一丝不苟的兄长今日难得出了些小差错。  
“什么事？”海马说着，眼睛向下瞟。游戏有种被抓包的羞耻感，红着脸对他做了个嘘声的手势。  
他跪着，在海马脚下，就披着那件衬衫。腿间流下粘腻的体液，滴在地摊上一小滩。木马开口说话：“是游戏测试的事情啦，做了份报告，但是找不到游戏……武藤先生。”  
游戏羞愧地低下头。社长的这位小弟弟最近有个习惯，喜欢在公事场合对身边的人使用敬称（哥哥除外）。  
“那你汇报给我吧。”海马说着。木马便开始絮絮地说。  
游戏缩在阴影里，祈祷着木马快些离开。但突然一只脚卡进他腿间，海马用鞋底摩擦他的性器。游戏吓得一哆嗦，险些叫出声。  
越是这样海马越是悠闲地欺负他，木马的汇报显得格外漫长起来。游戏颤抖着，心里想自己不会很喜欢被这样对待吧。第三人在场，这种未知状态下的窥视让他更加兴奋。  
海马突然用力踩了他一脚，鞋跟磨着性器，游戏小声呻吟，射了出来。  
“所以我们……”木马停了，“哥哥？”  
“什么？”海马面色不变。  
“你听没听到小猫叫的声音？”  
“没有，”海马说，“大概情况我知道了，你先回去吧。”  
木马狐疑地打量了海马一眼，出门离开了。  
落锁声一响，游戏马上从下面钻出来，头发凌乱，呼吸急促。他瞪着海马，站起来，腿上一片红，沾着黏糊糊的精液。他突然低下头，在海马嘴唇上咬了一口。  
“海马君，”分开后，游戏皱眉道：“真是个坏合伙人啊。”  
“你喜欢。”海马说道。  
游戏叹气，点头默认。随后海马将他抱起来，这场造访还没那么快结束。  
END


End file.
